Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of baghouse filters and related apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for measuring and monitoring numerous aspects of the filtering performance in individual filter bags within a baghouse containing a large number of individual filter bags. An essential feature of the apparatus is a pressure drop sensing device having a unique configuration which provides for the in situ measurements of individual bag performance. The invention also relates to a system which employs the pressure drop sensing device in combination with additional monitoring, measuring and analytical equipment to provide a means for on-stream monitoring of baghouse performance and for providing individual flow data and filter bag pressure drop data which is useful for solving many problems in baghouse filter technology.